


A Favor Between Friends

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [18]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: When Jack shows up to your office asking you to play his wife on a mission, you accept. Because you were just being a good friend, right?
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 23





	A Favor Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> i've only posted 4 out of 17 requests on tumblr so far, and there's a lot more for Jack Thompson coming, so if you want to keep up as I post them, check out my blog!
> 
> the prompts that were requested for this fic are bolded.

You and Jack stepped into the ballroom, looking around at all the well known celebrities, business executives, and politicians that populated the gala. The fake wedding ring on your hand sparkled in the light of the elegant chandelier, as you tightly clutched his arm. To any outsiders, the two of you looked like just another couple, but you were there for a reason. Despite the fact that the Isodyne case officially wrapped up about a year ago, it was still occupying the mind of the SSR. The Council of Nine was still meeting, apparently having added enough members to fit its name, and Peggy was hell-bent on taking them down. 

You worked for Howard Stark, so you got to be privy to some of the details of the case, but you didn't know everything. But that didn't matter, because you didn't really need to know. It was your job tonight to play a role, the role of Jack's wife to be more specific. You weren't even originally part of the mission, but Jack asked you personally to help him out, and you were friendly with him from working on Isodyne case, so you accepted. You started to think about how you ended up here. 

_You were working quietly in your office when the door opened to reveal Jack Thompson, an apologetic smile on his face. "Can I come in?" he asked._

_You nodded, and he shut the door behind him. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" you asked, confused. The Isodyne case had wrapped up ages ago, and he had just finished recovering from a gunshot wound he had gotten during it. "I thought you went back to New York."_

_"I did, but now I'm back for a little while," he said. "The LA office caught a new lead on the Council of Nine so they're working on taking them out."_

_"You didn't answer my question," you said. "Peggy and Daniel are working on the case, yes, but why are you here?"_

_He paused before answering. "There's another one of those fundraiser galas," he said. "This time held for the Arena club, and invites went out not just to members, but other people with influence across the country. Because my father was friends with Vernon Masters, I got an invitation."_

_"So how exactly do I fit into this?" you asked, still not understanding why he was standing in your office._

_"Carter says that I need to take a date to the gala," he grumbled. "So I wanted to ask you if you'd do me a favor and go with me."_

_You laughed quietly at his face, but ended up agreeing to help him. "I would have thought Peggy would go with you," you said._

_"She wants to," Jack admitted. "But I don't see how we would get any information out of anyone if she did, because half the people there have dealt with her before, and they'd know her and I aren't together. If this gala is going to be at all useful to us, I need someone to go with me who won't be recognized."_

_***_

You smiled brightly and gazed adoringly at Jack throughout the night, playing your part well. But if you were being completely honest with yourself, it wasn't that difficult of a part to play. You would consider Jack a friend, or at least an amicable acquaintance, but you'd be lying to yourself big time if you said he wasn't attractive. 

He introduced you as his wife to everyone he recognized, and the two of you would make idle small talk with the person, when in reality you and Jack were trying to get information out of those in attendance. Some of the men were completely ignorant to you, yet spoke candidly with Jack, and you just mentally rolled your eyes. 

"So why do you stay with the SSR?" one of the businessmen asked Jack, while blatantly ignoring you. "What makes it worth the difficulty when you could be sitting at a desk and making millions?" 

You could tell Jack didn't like that question, but he played it off by putting his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to plant a kiss on your cheek. " **This, this makes it all worth it,** " he said. "I get to keep the city a little safer, and keep her safe from harm. I'd be bored to death behind a desk." 

The conversation shifted, but you couldn't stop thinking about his words and the small gesture of PDA. Then you were thinking about what was happening when you realized that you liked Jack a lot more than you wanted to admit. It was that night actually, when you arrived at the SSR to leave for the gala. 

_Peggy raised her eyebrows at Jack as they waited for his "date" to show up. "You're not pulling our leg on this are you?" she asked him. "Because if you jeopardize this opportunity just because you didn't want me to go there will be hell to pay."_

_"She's coming, I promise!" Jack defended. "Marge, it's like you have no faith in me."_

_Peggy didn't believe him until the door to the bullpen opened and you walked in. "Y/N?" she asked incredulously. "You're going to be playing Jack's wife?"_

_"Why are you so shocked?" you asked. "He asked if I'd do him a favor, and I agreed. I know how important this mission is for you guys, so don't worry."_

_Peggy couldn't believe it, but she held her tongue. After giving you a rundown of what you needed to do, her and Daniel waved you off, looking at each other in slight confusion._

_"He likes her," Peggy said out of nowhere on the drive home._

_"And she likes him too," Daniel agreed. "But neither of them will say anything."  
_

_"You're absolutely right."_

_***_

The rest of the gala passed without incident, and soon you were in the car, driving back from the gala. You hoped that Jack had gotten the information he came for, but you didn't know. He parked in front of Howard's mansion and got out of the car with you, which you were surprised at. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm walking you to the door," he said, like it was obvious. 

"You know you don't have to do that," you said. 

"I want to." 

When you actually got to the door, you stared awkwardly at each other. "So...goodnight," he said. 

"Goodnight," you answered, not sure what else to do. 

" **I can't do this anymore** ," he said out of the blue, and leaned in, putting his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him so he could kiss you passionately. 

You immediately kissed back, desperately hoping that you weren't imagining this. "What was that for?" you asked, ever-so-slightly out of breath.

"You drive me crazy, you know that Y/N?" he said, a smile spreading across his face. 

"Come here and tell me again then," you said. He quickly obliged and kissed you again. Until the porch lights came on by themselves and the two of you looked through the glass side panel to see Jarvis looking right at you. 

Jack took that as his cue to leave, and you were utterly mortified. Thankfully, Jarvis found it amusing, saying something about a bet, and how he needed to call Peggy. You didn't question him, instead choosing to disappear into your room, thinking about nothing but Jack's lips on yours. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
